


Ribbon in the Water

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [39]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	Ribbon in the Water

[Layali](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=35135530) sat on the edge of the deck that circled the Cypress Tree. It was about as far as she could get before prolonged time away from it would cause her pain. But she enjoyed the weather outside of her home that was also a prison. Her feet were in the cold spring water and she moved them back and forth slightly, watching the sky and clouds overhead. The clouds were wisps high up in the stratosphere today and not the billowing cumulous she liked.

Something splashed in the water. She looked down and drew one foot out of the water warily. She knew nothing too dangerous lurked in the water around the Eye but it didn't hurt to be careful. She squinted in confusion as a great, blue, ribbon flashed across the water. “Rahab?” she called softly, twisting around to look into the darkened hollow of her home. After a moment [Rahab](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=332919&did=35135531) scrambled out from the entrance and crawled up her arm to cling to her shoulder, his crest flaring, wanting to know what she needed him for. “See that?” she pointed at the ribbon of blue flicking back and forth across the mouth of the Eye.

“Weird,” he said softly.

“Go see what it is,” and she gently pried him off her shoulder and lowered him down to the water. He jumped out of her hands and entered the water.

Layali always felt strangely wistful seeing her brother like this. He was so clumsy on land and could barely glide and had to hop and clamber to get around. In the water, he was in his element and his pretty patterned wings fanned out and he sped towards the strange, huge, ribbon out in the clear water of the Eye.

She waited and watched from the deck as Rahab caught up to the ribbon. Once it stopped moving Layali saw it wasn't a ribbon. It was a serpent, utterly smooth and blue. Rahab spoke to them and after a few minutes, the two swam over to the edge of the deck. Rahab dragged himself out of the water onto the deck and shook the water off him before climbing back up to Layali’s shoulder. The serpent slowly lifted their head above the water.

“Hello,” she said cheerfully and gave Rahab a gently petting on the chin.

“Hello,” it echoed her, their voice deep.

“What are you doing in my territory?” she asked it.

“Lost,” it spoke slowly, carefully. It's great coiling body undulated slowly in the water keeping it up.

“Why are you lost? Where are you from?”

“Separated from mommy,” it whined. “Lost.”

“Oh. I'm sorry,” Layali frowned. “You can stay if you want, until she finds you?” It nodded. “What's your name?”

“[Abzu](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=42888277).”

“Layali. This is Rahab,” she lifted her shoulder to indicate her brother. “What's your mommy’s name?”

“Ocean,” he said which made no sense to her. “Hungry, Layali.”

“Oh. Can you not hunt for yourself?” They just sort of whined. “Rahab can show you. There are other things that can help you. Like Murk! I'm sure Murk would like you,” she said brightly. “Rahab, why don't you take then to Lurk and Murk. I bet they could help them find some food.” Rahab flared his crest at her a bit but nodded and fluttered off her shoulder. He landed ungracefully in the water before he orientated in the spring. Abzu put his head under the water and followed her colorful brother out of the Eye and towards the murky swamp water out in the mangroves. She watched them go feeling good about what had just happened.

She stayed out there a while longer before she got a terrible headache and headed back inside for Lianna to comfort her. A vision was coming and she didn't want to be alone.


End file.
